powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophiuchus (Grid Universal)
Ophiuchus is a former citizen of the planet Rezlan and later, Serpent Operative Silver, an auxilliary member of the Grid Operatives that protect the Spaceship Orion. Biography Ophiuchus hails from the planet Rezlan, a highly-advanced technological planet populated by identical-looking Humanoid aliens. While their society is somewhat similar to that of Earth's, they take great pride in their evolution; so much so that they socially enforce their identical appearances. Relzan houses a minority known as "Shifters," Rezlans that carry a heterozygous gene that allows them to shape-shift. Shifters are heavily looked down upon in Relzanian society. Ophiuchus is one of the few Shifters that are open about their unique gift, and modern-day Rezlans are open-minded enough to accept their ilk. However, Rezlan's ruling Oligarchy "The Tribunal" has remained steadfastly opposed to equalizing Morphers and have begun imprisoning Morphers on false charges in an effort to suppress their uprising. This operation is frowned upon by most Rezlans, but none of them dare speak out against it in fear of imprisonment. The Orion enters Rezlan to stock up on supplies (After Synaris reassures The Tribunal that their visit is brief) and notices the tension surrounding the planet. As they gather supplies, they see people pleading for help and running from a group of what appear to be soldiers. Mistaking the soldiers for Shogunark Syndicate goons, Ivy and Rustlon Trans-Morph and engage them. A member of The Tribunal stops the battle and demands an explanation. After things are cleared up, the Operatives are charged with apprehending the two prisoners that escaped in the fray as penance. Synaris stays behind to approach The Tribunal on behalf of Aquitar while the others scour the city for the escaped prisoners. The Operatives are soon approached by the Tribunal member from before and are told to give up their search. As they leave however, the Tribunal contact them asking for a status report. Realizing their cover is blown, Ophiuchus Shifts back into their typical form and runs off. The Operatives corner him and are repared to take him in. However, Mercer senses that there's more to what's going on and asks Ophiuchus for an explanation. Ophiuchus explains the second-class-citizen status of the Shifters and the smothering campaign The Tribunal is subjecting his people to. Realizing that they've been on the wrong side, they notify Admiral Marx and request asylum for Ophiuchus and their party. The Admiral makes a formal request to The Tribunal, who deny it; instead, they threaten to imprison the Operatives for treason. The Admiral makes it clear that negotiations are at an impasse. The Operatives refuse to carry out their "mission," and stand behind Ophiuchus despite having just met them. The Operatives are branded as traitors and law enforcement are sent to seize them. It is at this stage that the Shogunark make their move, sending down a horde of Soldatatrons to take advanatage of the chaos. Most of the citizenry lacks fighting experience and runs off. However, Ophiuchus and their band of renegades stand their ground and enter a fire-fight with the Soldatatron envoy; utilizing their shape-shifting to launch a surprise attack alongside the Ranger Operatives. The Tribunal emissary that had been trying to get the Operatives and Shifters imprisoned as revealed to have been a Shogunark Hitman in disguise and takes The Tribunal hostage. Ophiuchus joins the Rangers in battling the Hitman while the Shifters and members of the Orion Centtiforce battle side-by-side (Inspiring common citizens to take up arms too!) Marx sends them a Bio-Trans-Morpher, and they Trans-Morph into Serpent Silver. The Hitman is defeated. The Tribunal promise to end the Shifter crackdown in gratitude, but need time to implement protections and the like. Ophiuchus is initially hesitant to leave their fellow rebels behind, but is ushered on in the hopes of defeating the Shogunark once and for all; the greater threat. Personality Ophiuchus is definitvely an individual. Valuing self-dependence, personal identity, and passion, they go out of their way to stand out, almost to reckless levels. However, they are also highly-optimistic and can be affectionate with just about anyone rather easily. (They take a shine to Willow immediately) However, they are also a mixed bag of manipulation and noble intent. While they definitely care about those around them, they have a tendency to assume that they know what's best for everyone around them, annoying the quieter structural members of the crew. They also have a tendency to become too passionately invested into a topic or goal, making them hard to reason with. Appearance As Ophiuchus is a shape-shifter, they can change their exact height and weight at will. However, their typical form is that of a White-haired Humanoid figure resembling a man of Asian descent. They also have an octagonal birthmark on the center of their forehead which supposedly houses their nervous system. Serpent Operative Silver }} Trivia * N/A